


Promise

by doyoubelieveinlove



Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem: Rekka no Ken | Fire Emblem: Blazing Sword
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-29 23:47:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17817833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doyoubelieveinlove/pseuds/doyoubelieveinlove





	Promise

“Oh, so you finally got here?”

“Yeah...” Guy’s voice trails off, still taking the foreign scenery in. “I’m still not sure how though.”

“Heh, you’ll get used to it soon. Trust me, I’ve been here for two years and I’ve seen all types of people. They stop questioning things after a day.”

“I’m sure I can trust you.” Guy rolls his eyes, not enjoying Matthew’s usual smug attitude. Weren’t they in the middle of a war? He was brooding over Leila last time he saw him. 

He wants to ask but then decides it's better not to. He doesn’t want to ruin the rare smile Matthew has that he hasn’t seen since she died.

But then, maybe she was here too and that's why he was happy? Maybe this is the afterlife. It certainly looked like what Guy thought it would.

He doesn’t remember Matthew dying though, nor himself. His face goes grim.

If he did die, he never got to say goodbye to Priscilla.

He last saw her talking with the blonde monk near the horse stalls. She had a concerned look on her face, one Guy has seen plenty of times directed at him. That’s why when she smiled it was like the sun had just rose, and the war was just a fleeting memory.

 _'Shoot’_ , he thought. Guy couldn’t even remember what were the last things he ever told her. Probably something stupid.

“Why are you so quiet about? I didn’t know your head could hold so many thoughts.”

He’s awoken by Matthew’s teasing, his face already cringing while he thinks of a smart comeback.

“She’s here, you know.”

His mind goes blank in an instant. “What?”

“That girl you’re thinking about, she’s here. Come on, that’s the only thing that could have you so deep in thought.”

Guy wants to tell him to stop smiling, it’s uneasy and gives him goosebumps. But instead he can only say the words: “Where is she?”

Matthew shrugs. “This place is pretty big, but I usually see her with Lyn and a few other foreign gals.”

Lyn is here too? Was everyone from Elibe here?

“Here, I’ll show you.” He grabs Guy’s arm and starts pulling him. Guy wants to complain but the thought of seeing Priscilla again sets his mind at ease. But if this really was the afterlife...why did she die? He promised to protect her.

Just like Matthew had said, the castle is humongous. It’s the biggest fortress Guy has ever been in. The corridors seem endless, like it holds infinite rooms for infinite people. There’s no way this wasn’t the afterlife.

Matthew knocks on a door and opens it, then lets go of Guy. “She should be here somewhere.”

Guy enters after Matthew and looks around the room. It was a typical training ground. He frowned, why would she be here?

Then he saw her. He would recognize that bright red hair from a distance away. She still had her usual dress and her unique feather that Guy never understood how it didn’t fall when she was horse riding.

She was smiling. And it was a smile Guy had never seen before. Usually when she smiled there was still a trace of melancholy in it, as if she was trying to hide her regrets and worries. But now, her smile had none of that. It was as if she had finally found peace.

She was talking to Lyn, who was wearing a more refined dress than usual. She looked like a true Sacaen warrior now. There was also another girl, most definitely a princess, who had long, blue hair and a red dress. She was beautiful, but Guy’s eyes could only focus on the smiling troubadour.

“Oh, it’s Guy.” Lyn notices him and ushers him to come towards them. Instead his legs stop when Priscilla turns around, her eyes going wide.

She looked surprised. Was it because she missed him, or because she didn’t want to see him? His stomach started feeling funny, and he had an urge to turn around and go back to where he was found.

Lyn whispers something to the blue haired girl and she nods. They both walk away, leaving Priscilla and Guy to stare at each other. Matthew had also left, but Guy hadn’t noticed.

After a few moments of silence Priscilla‘s small mouth opens. “I never thought I would see you here.”

Guy’s hand automatically closes into a fist. “Why? Is this some secret, exclusive club only nobles can get into?”

“No, it’s not that...” Priscilla states, looking down. Her hands were resting against her skirt, the smile from before disappearing. Guy already felt like hitting himself. If him being here meant she would stop smiling like that then he would rather leave her alone.

“Only a few of us from back home are here, like Lady Lyndis and Matthew. But...there’s so many other people here. People who are not from Elibe. It’s incredible.”

Guy nods, just content with listening to her speak. He didn’t care how many people were here; He’s still Guy, he still wants to become the greatest sword master in the world.

And he still loves Priscilla.

“Come with me.” She says, getting closer to him. Before they got close back home Guy would instinctively flinch from her, as if he was scared her touching him would hurt her. He’s still a bit jumpy around her, but after the time they spent together, laughing, crying...he doesn’t fear her anymore.

“You-” Guy begins to say before his mouth closes shut. Priscilla stops in front of him, her usual ‘Guy you’re confusing me’ look on her face.

“You’re not angry at me?”

“Why would I be angry at you?” She says, her voice matching her concerned eyes.

“I...left you.” He states, his eyes closing in regret. If there were so many people here, Priscilla wouldn’t be lonely. She probably found someone else she got close to. Guy had no reason to impose on her new life. She was probably being nice because she pitied him.

“No, you did not.” She throws back, her voice sounding more powerful. “It was out of your control that you somehow ended up here, same with all of us.”

“But,” One of the last fights they had ended with Priscilla crying. Guy had told her it was clear that after the war was over, they couldn’t stay together. She had to return to her life as a noble lady and he as a wandering mercenary. They were just not meant to be. In this place, she no longer had to love him. She had spent all this time by herself, learning so many new things and living a peaceful life without war, and without him. He doesn't want to say it but he has to. “you shouldn’t be-”

“Stop.” Priscilla grabs his hand, her voice getting lower. “Guy...”

Is she going to cry? Blast, what was wrong with him? He always made her cry for the stupidest things. Why, why? This is why he shouldn’t be here. There has to be a way he can go back. That way, only that way, she can finally be happy.

“I missed you.”

Guy’s eyes open wide. He hasn’t cried since he was a child, but he can feel his eyes watering. Why would she miss him, the boy who always made her cry, who always hurt himself doing stupid things and her being so kind always came to heal him.

 _Stop, stop._ Her voice keeps resounding inside his mind. _This is not Elibe anymore, you’re away from the war, from the place where nobles scowled when they saw you with her._ Stop, that’s what he needs to do.

So he hugs her, thinking it will make her stop crying. Instead, she holds onto his shirt, and cries into his shoulder. Guy wipes his own tears with the back of his fingers and places his hand against her small back. He’s always feared touching her so much because he knows that being near her makes him want to hold her forever and kiss her worries away. To protect her and never make her cry.

“I’m sorry.” He merely says, feeling like it’s not enough to express how he feels.

Priscilla‘s sniffles grow quieter, her hands loosening their grip on his back.

”I‘m sorry for always making you cry. I‘m sorry that I...fell in love with you. I just want you to be happy. And if that didn’t involve me, then it was for the best.”

They let go of each other but still stand close enough that Guy can see the light freckles that are resting on her blushing cheeks.

“No one here cares who we are, or what we used to be.” Priscilla suddenly says, her soft fingers tracing Guy’s calloused hands. “Everyone here is kind and accepting. They won’t pry into our lives.”

“How do you know?” Guy says, not because he doesn’t want to believe, he sure wants to, but he just can’t be optimistic.

“I just know. I’ve seen couples who couldn’t be together before reunite here. It’s...beautiful. All those times...I wished it was you coming and finding me.”

Guy feels like he’s about to cry again. “I-I...want to believe you, Priscilla. I really do.”

“Then believe me!” She shouts, her hands going to his face, holding his cheeks between her soft palms. “If you don’t want to regret leaving me, then stay here. Stay with me.”

He always thought he was the one crazy in love with her. Since the first time he saw her, looking so out of place in a group full of knights and soldiers, a noble girl who should have been at home drinking tea than fighting in a battlefield. Always his eyes went to her as if she was the only one there. All those times she personally came to him to see if he was alright. He always thought he was the one who thought too much about those encounters. He always believed she was too good for him.

“Alright.” He states, placing his own hands on hers. “I’ll stay with you. I’ll never leave you again.”

And in that moment, after all that crying, she smiles. That same smile she directed towards Lyn and the princess. Such an infectious smile that Guy couldn’t help but smile back. No matter what she did, Guy couldn’t help but want to stare at her forever.

“Is that a promise?”

“Yes,” He states seriously. “We Sacaens never lie, and we always keep our word.”

Priscilla's smile grows wider. “Then, come with me. I want to show you around the castle.”

She grabbed his right hand and Guy held to it tightly, like he never wanted to let go. He could walk with Priscilla, spent time with her, hold her hand and smile at her without worrying people would shun them. It was an amazing feeling.

Matthew was wrong, Guy didn’t need a day to get used to living in this new land.


End file.
